Soy leyenda
by Espartano
Summary: el mundo, tal cual lo conocemos, ha desaparecido, y está en manos de Manny buscar una manera de volver todo a la normalidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Soy leyenda**

**Capitulo 1: Apocalipsis**

Cenizas, destrucción, silencio, muerte, es todo lo que queda de esta ciudad, de este continente, de este mundo. Ahí estaba el único ser humano vivo en todo el planeta, un joven de 14 años, caminando por las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una ciudad, caminando por donde una vez él junto a su familia pasaron increíbles momento, caminando por donde alguna vez tuvo las más increíbles aventuras junto a su mejor amiga Frida Suarez. Lo que alguna vez fue la Ciudad Milagro ahora solo era destrucción, caos, y muerte por doquier, aunque no solo había ocurrido eso solamente en esa ciudad, sino que había sucedido lo mismo en todo el mundo, la vida tal como la conocíamos ya no existía, ahora solo reinaba el mal, el terror y la muerte.

¿Pero como sucedió todo eso?, debemos iniciar desde el principio.

Todo ocurrió un mes atrás, Todo sucedía de forma "normal" en la ciudad milagro, donde se llevaban a cabo los comunes robos provocados por los villanos, y los superhéroes quienes arriesgaban todo por detener el mal, luchando contra los villanos.

En esa ciudad dos jóvenes se dirigían directo a la escuela. Eran Manny y Frida, quienes de costumbre iban a estudiar, sin ningún signo de alegría.

_otro día de escuela – dijo Frida – que fastidio.

_SI! Porque no podemos ir a la escuela los fines de semana y descansar de lunes a viernes? – respondió Manny.

_lo bueno es que ya se acercan las vacaciones! – dijo alegre Frida

_aah si, tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos – dijo Manny – y lo mejor nada de tarea de la escuela!

Así, Manny y Frida siguieron su conversación el resto del camino que les quedaba por llegar a la escuela. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que todo lo que una vez conocían, seria destruido, porque en las afueras de la ciudad milagro estaban dos de los más peligrosos villanos jamás conocidos, eran Sartana y Django de los muertos, quienes estaban pensando en un plan para acabar con las vidas de todos los mortales.

_es un plan complicado querida abuela – decía Django – sería más fácil acabar con las vidas de todos las personas de esta patética ciudad, pero acabar con la vidas de todos los mortales, no veo como lo vamos a lograr.

_es porque eres un ignorante! – respondió Sartana.

_IGNORANTE? – Dijo enojado Django – este plan tuyo no tiene sentido y tienes que admitirlo.

_cállate y escucha! – dijo Sartana, callando a su nieto –mis poderes y los tuyos son más fuertes cuando estamos en tierras donde domina el caos, terror y la oscuridad, esa energía maligna nos da fuerzas, y es con ese poder que lograremos nuestros planes.

_eso ya lo sé – respondió Django – pero en esta ciudad ese poder maligno no está, de donde sacaremos tantas fuerzas?

_no hace mucho descubrí una forma de obtener ese poder, pero para lograrlo necesito traer el mismísimo infierno a esta tierra – Dijo Sartana – aunque no es tarea fácil, primero tengo que conseguir liberar a los "profetas"

_y quiénes son esos profetas? – Pregunto Django – acaso tus poderes no son suficientes para lograr traer el infierno a la tierra?

_no, ni mis poderes unidos a los tuyos lograrían tal acto – Respondió Sartana – pero los profetas si lo lograran, ellos son los líderes del infierno, juntos podrían acabar con todas las vidas del mundo, pero hay un problema, ellos no pueden salir del infierno, no sin antes una ofrenda.

_ofrenda? – dijo dudoso Django – que tipo de ofrenda? Como lo haríamos?

_una ofrenda de sangre – dijo con una sonrisa malévola Sartana – pero no cualquier sangre, debe ser de un alma pura, dominada por la amistad, compañerismo, fidelidad, y amor.

_mmmhhh "amor" – dijo algo serio Django – y solo basta con acabar con esa vida?

_no tiene que ser tan simple – menciono Sartana - veras Django, esa sangre pura debe ser arrebatada con el único artefacto que dejaron los profetas en la tierra, una tal "daga del destino", con esa arma hay que conseguir la sangre, así los profetas podrán pasar a la tierra y como recompensa por haberlos liberados exigiré la destrucción total del mundo JAJAJAJAJA

_debo imaginar que ya tienes esa tal "daga del destino" – pregunto Django.

_claro que la tengo, no fue fácil hallarla, pero ahora está en mi poder – respondió Sartana

_mmh ahora solo falta encontrar un "alma pura" y yo creo saber quien pude ser, y una vez liberados los profetas obtendremos unos poderes inimaginables y así podremos dominar todo este planeta convirtiéndolo en ruinas – dijo Django – solo quedaran cenizas de este mundo y de ellas surgirá un nuevo imperio, dominado por los muertos! JAJAJAJA

Así, Sartana y Django continuaron con sus planes, el mundo seria suyo. Ahora, la vida de todas las personas del mundo peligraban, pero nadie sabía de eso para poder evitarlo y con el paso del tiempo, la muerte se acercaba mas y mas.

Esa misma tarde, Manny y Frida estaban descansando en el parque, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad milagro, ambos estaban exhaustos porque todo el día se la pasaron tirando globos con agua y Mole a las personas de toda la ciudad. Así que ambos amigos se sentaron en una banca que estaba allí, mientras hablaban de lo que habían hecho.

_hay Manny, estoy exhausta! – dijo cansada Frida.

_uff! Yo también, le tiramos globos a toda las personas de la ciudad! – dijo cansado y alegre Manny.

_aaww (bostezo) ahora me iré a mi casa a descansar – Dijo Frida, casi por dormirse.

_si, mejor vámonos a descansar – dijo Manny, pero no oyó respuesta.

_Frida? – pero para sorpresa de Manny, Frida se había quedado dormida, así que él, la cargo en su espalda y comenzó a caminar, llevando a su amiga directo a su casa.

Una vez en casa de Frida, Carmela Suarez le pidió a Manny que dejara a su hija en su cama, cosa que el chico obedeció, dejando a Frida en su cama, y tapándola con una manta, pero antes de irse, Frida le dijo algo a Manny.

_te quiero mucho Manny – dijo dormida la chica

Al oír eso, Manny se quedo algo sonrojado por tales palabras, pero luego volvió al lado de Frida, para darle un beso en la frente y decir:

_yo también te quiero Frida – dijo el chico.

Luego de eso, Manny se fue directo a su casa, y Frida quedo dormida en su cama, pero algo que no sabían es que alguien estaba mirando desde afuera todo lo que sucedía en la habitación de Frida, era nada más que Django de los muertos, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa malévola.

_vaya vaya vaya – decía para sí mismo Django – parece que he encontrado esa tal alma pura que menciono mi abuela, seguro se alegrará cuando se lo diga. Dulces sueños querida Frida, porque mañana será un nuevo día, el ultimo para todos ustedes JAJAJAJAJA – rió Django para luego desaparecer.

**HOLA! Bueno! Por fin tuve algo de inspiración para escribir y este es el primer capítulo de una larga historia jajaja… quiero mandarle un saludo a mis amigas la nenita de Fiore– Star y Manchita purple-blue jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y con algo de esfuerzo voy a poder seguirlo pronto, saludos para todos/as!... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia!...espero que sea de su agrado…un saludo para la NENITA! De Fiore-Star!... y para Manchita Purple-Blue…sin más que decir, los dejo con el Fic… **

**Soy Leyenda**

**Capítulo 2: un día completamente nuevo**

Era ya un nuevo día en la ciudad milagro, solo que nadie sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Toda la noche Sartana estuvo buscando sin parar a alguien quien pudiera tener un "alma pura", pero intento tras intento fallaba, a tal punto que la ira de la villana aumentaba mas y mas por no lograr ningún avance, pero todo cambio cuando su nieto Django llego a donde ella estaba.

_abuela, te tengo grandes noticias – dijo Django

_no molestes! – Respondió Sartana – estoy muy ocupada para perder el tiempo con tus conversaciones.

_créeme, querrás saber esto – dijo Django – mis expectativas eran correctas y he hallado alguien con un "alma pura".

_QUE? - dijo sorprendida la villana – muy bien Django, ahora dime, quien es?

_tan solo la novia de El Tigre – dijo en tono de burla Django – es Frida.

_mmh Frida Suarez – dijo pensando Sartana – debí imaginarlo desde un principio, ella tiene un alma muy pura. Perfecto, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer, debemos matarla con la "daga del destino" – dijo la villana para luego comenzar a reír junto a su nieto.

En eso, ambos villanos comenzaron a discutir un plan para lograr tomar la vida de Frida, todo estaba calculado, y sus objetivos de destruir a todo ser vivo estaban en marcha, ahora solo quedaba esperar el inminente fin.

En ese mismo momento, Manny y Frida estaban en la "casa del macho" mirando televisión, con muy pocos ánimos, debido a que no se les ocurría que hacer para pasar el aburrimiento.

_Manny que podemos hacer? – pregunto Frida.

_no sé, los video juegos están cerrados por reparaciones, ya se nos acabaron los globos para lanzarle a la gente – respondió Manny

_que buena forma de pasar el día – dijo en tono sarcástico la niña.

_lamento entrometerme, pero escuche que están aburridos, quieren acompañarme? – dijo Rodolfo, quien acababa de escuchar la conversación de Manny y Frida.

_claro, y a donde vamos? – pregunto Manny.

_vamos a patrullar la ciudad! – dijo en tono heroico Rodolfo.

_y de paso podemos ir a buscar unos churros? – pregunto entusiasmada Frida.

_si, por supuesto – respondió Rodolfo.

Entonces, Manny y Frida acompañaron a Rodolfo a patrullar la ciudad, estuvieron un par de horas observando distintos lugares, desde bancos hasta callejones. El tiempo pasaba y ya se hacía tarde, a lo cual, Manny y Frida le pidieron a Rodolfo que descansaran por un momento, cosa este acepto y fueron a conseguir algunos churros para comer y algo para beber. Luego, se sentaron en un banco de la plaza a descansar.

_que tal la pasaron este día niños? – pregunto Rodolfo

_bien papá! – dijo Manny

_estuvo entretenido señor Rivera – agrego Frida

_me alegro – dijo Rodolfo – y tengo que admitir que este día ha sido tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo diría yo.

_porque lo dices papá? – pregunto Manny

_no has notado que todo el tiempo que estuvimos patrullando no hubo ningún tipo de robo o algo por el estilo? – respondió Rodolfo

_ahora que lo dices, tienes razón – dijo Manny.

_tranquilícense, en vez de preocuparse deberían estar contentos de poder tener un día libre – dijo Frida, calmando a los Rivera.

_tienes razón Frida – dijo Manny – además, en un día tan tranquilo, sin villanos a la vista, que puede llegar a pasar?

_Muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando menos te lo esperas Manny Rivera – dijo una vez, la cual Manny, Frida y Rodolfo no podían ver de dónde provenía, ni de quien era.

_muéstrate! – ordeno Rodolfo, Y repentinamente detrás de ellos, apareció Sartana. Ella junto a un numeroso grupo de esqueletos bandidos.

_SARTANA! – dijeron todos al unísono

_y ahora que intentas hacer? – dijo desafiante Rodolfo

_solamente acabar con ustedes! – Dijo Sartana – BANDIDOS! DESTRUYANLOS!

Después de tal orden, los esqueletos comenzaron un ataque contra Rodolfo y Manny, dejando de lado a Frida. Rodolfo se convirtió en "WHITE PANTERA" y comenzó a lanzar una seria de golpes y patadas a los esqueletos, destruyéndolos uno por uno, en cuanto a Manny, se transformo en "El Tigre", y con sus garras comenzó a derrotar a otro grupo de esqueletos, el tiempo pasaba y la batalla aun no terminaba, Rodolfo y Manny aniquilaban a todo esqueleto que se les presentara, pero tras aniquilarlos, hordas de nuevos esqueletos eran nuevamente invocados por Sartana.

_Papá! – dijo Manny – esto no tiene sentido, porque no se rinde de una vez?

_ya lo sé mijo – dijo Rodolfo - solo esta distrayéndonos, ni siquiera hace algo, solo está dejando a sus esqueletos luchar, de seguro algo está tramando.

_oye Sartana! – dijo Manny, atrayendo la atención de la villana- es todo lo que tienes? Ya deberías jubilarte!

_descuida, hay mucho mas de donde vino eso – dijo Sartana, invocando mas esqueletos bandidos.

La batalla no terminaba, Manny y Rodolfo luchaban contra los esqueletos, a la vez que pensaban que era lo que se traía entre manos Sartana. En eso, Frida se quedo observando todo atrás de Manny, ya que ella sabía que él la protegería. Frida veía como Manny y Rodolfo se cansaban poco a poco, y como Sartana solo invocaba a los esqueletos bandidos una y otra vez, sin nada más que hacer.

_oye Manny, esto no tiene sentido, seguro intenta terminar con sus fuerzas para poder hacerlos puré ella misma! – dijo Frida

_no lo logrará tan fácilmente – dijo Manny – solo quédate detrás de mi Frida, yo te protegeré.

Sartana miraba detenidamente cada movimiento de Manny, Rodolfo y en especial miraba a Frida, los esqueletos bandidos atacaban a Manny y poco a poco alejaban a Frida de él, a tal punto que quedaron separados por una cierta distancia, que Sartana esperaba.

_AHORA! – grito Sartana. Luego de eso, Django apareció detrás de los Rivera y Frida, en su mano tenia la "daga del destino", y estaba yendo en dirección donde estaba el tigre, pero Manny estaba luchando contra los esqueletos bandidos y no había notado que Django apareció y estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda. Rodolfo había escuchado la orden de Sartana, pero no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, hasta que él y Frida miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Django acercándose a Manny. Rodolfo intentó ir a defender a Manny, pero los esqueletos bandidos se interpusieron en su camino, impidiéndole ayudar a su hijo, en ese instante Frida alerta a Manny de la presencia de Django y este voltea a ver a su oponente, pero justo cuando voltea unos esqueletos lo toman por las piernas impidiéndole evitar el ataque. Inmovilizado, Manny observaba con horror su final, que se acercaba mas y mas, Django estaba a tan solo unos metros de Manny, y ya tenía preparada la daga para usarla contra Manny, pero cuando estaba a punto de clavarla en su oponente, algo sucedió, Frida tomo valor y se interpuso entre Manny y Django, recibiendo el ataque por él. Django vio como Frida arriesgo su vida por la de su amigo, y luego de haberle clavado la daga del destino, que atravesó su pecho, la sacó bruscamente para luego comenzar a reír. Al ver que su plan había funcionado, Sartana utilizo su guitarra mística para hacer desaparecer a todos los esqueletos bandidos.

_NOOO, FRIDA! – gritaba Manny, al tener el cuerpo de su amiga en sus manos – porque? No debías hacerlo!

_si debía – dijo Frida, quien estaba agonizando – eres muy importante para mí y siempre te voy a cuidar Manny – decía la niña mientras lloraba.

_Frida por favor resiste, no me dejes – decía llorando Manny – por favor, te necesito Frida.

_te quiero mucho Manny – decía Frida, cada vez mas débil.

_resiste! Te llevaremos a un hospital, te pondrás bien Frida – decía Manny muy triste.

_jajajaja que conmovedora escena – decía Django en tono burlón.

_MALDITO! – decía Manny – TE VOY A MATAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!

_jajajaja el niño tonto está mostrando su lado oscuro – decía Sartana – siendo sincera la pobrecita niña fue muy torpe al interponerse entre Django y tú, aunque debo agradecérselo, si no lo hubiese hecho nuestro plan no hubiese funcionado.

_SU PLAN ERA DAÑAR A FRIDA? – decía enojado Rodolfo – PAGARAN POR HACERLE DAÑO!

_derramar la sangre de Frida era el primer paso para poder derramar la sangre de todo ser vivo del planeta JAJAJA – decía Sartana.

_MALDITOS! PAGARAN POR ESTO! – decía Manny, quien estaba a punto de prepararse para atacar a Sartana y a Django.

_yo que tu Manny, llevaría a Frida a un hospital – decía Django con una sonrisa malévola – por lo que veo, no parece que le quede mucho tiempo en este mundo.

_Manny, tiene razón, llevemos a Frida a un hospital AHORA! – decía Rodolfo.

Manny miro a Sartana y a Django, para luego tomar a Frida es sus brazos y llevarla junto a su padre lo más pronto posible a un hospital, luego de irse Sartana y Django iban a su guarida, llenos de regocijo por lograr su objetivo.

_perfecto, ya tenemos la Sangre de alguien con "alma pura" – decía Sartana – ahora podremos despertar a los profetas y dominar el mundo.

_tenesmos la sangre y la conseguimos con la "daga del destino" – decía Django – pero exactamente como despertaremos a los Profetas?

_tenemos que ir a la "tierra de los muertos" – dijo Sartana, para luego comenzar a reír.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital estaban Manny, Rodolfo, María y la familia de Frida. Emiliano Suarez consolaba a su esposa Carmela y a sus hijas quienes lloraban por el estado en que estaba su hija, pero Emiliano estaba furioso con Manny, ya que lo culpaba a él por el estado en el cual estaba su hija. Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que por fin un doctor apareció para darles las noticias a los allí presentes.

_Familia Suarez y Familia Rivera – decía el doctor – hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ahora lo único que queda es esperar, aunque debo decirles que sus heridas son muy graves.

_pero Frida va a estar bien? – Decía Manny muy preocupado – verdad?

_lamento informarles que…es muy posible que muera pronto – dijo el Doctor, noticia que impacto a todos – la dejamos en la habitación 117, les diría que pases y…se despidan.

Luego de las noticias, todos fueron a ver a Frida a la habitación donde la habían dejado, una vez allí, todos entraron a ver a la niña, pero el ultimo en entrar fue Manny, una vez adentro, él miro a Frida quien estaba consciente. Todos miraban a Frida felices por verla bien en ese momento, pero lagrimas brotaban al pensar en el estado por el que la niña tenía que pasar.

_Manny – dijo Frida – ven, tengo algo que decirte, y por favor, tiene que ser en privado.

Todos cumplieron con la petición de la niña y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Manny y Frida a solas.

_como te sientes Frida? – pregunto Manny, preocupado.

_bien…ya no siento la heri-ri-da – decía con dificultad Frida.

_ya Frida, tienes que descansar, así te recuperaras – decía con esperanzas Manny

_quiero decirte algo Manny…algo que debí haberte dicho hace ya un tiempo – decía la niña.

_Frida, estas muy débil, tienes que descansar – decía Manny, a la vez que unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

_es importante – decía con más dificultad Frida – desde que te conocí he tenido un sentimiento muy profundo hacia ti… - Manny no dio respuesta, solo quería escuchar lo que su amiga quería decirle.

_Manny, yo te a…am…te amo – dijo con mucha dificultad la chica.

_Frida, yo también te amo, por favor hazme caso, tienes que descansar – dijo Manny, pero no oyó respuesta alguna.

_Frida? – dijo el chico, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba – FRIDA!

Ante tal grito de Manny, su familia junto a la de Frida y varios médicos y enfermeras entraron a ver qué era lo que sucedía, y al ver a Manny movía el cuerpo de Frida buscando una señal de vida, sabían que era lo que sucedía. La familia de Manny lo tomó fuertemente apartándolo de Frida, para que los doctores intentaran revivirla, mientras la familia de Frida lloraba de forma desconsolada. Rodolfo, María y Gran papi tomaron con fuerza a Manny, quien forzaba por ir al lado de Frida, sus esfuerzos terminaron al ver que los médicos ya no hacían nada por revivir a Frida, y cuando unos de los médicos miro a los allí presentes, les dio la noticia que todos no querían oír.

_lo lamento…pero la niña ha muerto – dijo el médico. Entonces, los padres y las hermanas de Frida lloraban aun mas desconsolados por la pérdida de la niña, mientras la familia Rivera solo se quedaron en silencio, tratando soportar el dolor por la muerte de Frida, pero Manny no se contuvo y fue al lado de Frida.

_FRIDA! NO PUEDES IRTE, TE NECESITO, TE AMO FRIDA! – dijo Manny, pero ya no tenía caso, su mejor amiga de toda la vida había muerto, y él solo abrazo a Frida, y comenzó a llorar por su perdida.

**Hola! Bueno, terminé el segundo capítulo, y hay una probabilidad de que alguien me quiere matar por hacerle eso a Frida, pero bue, lastima! Jajajaj soy malo :D jajaja…espero seguir la historia pronto, y para finalizar quiero mandarle un saludo a la nena de Fiore-Star y a Manchita Purple-Blue…espero que les haya gustado…nos vemos pronto…saludos…atentamente Espartano.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola…he aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Soy leyenda" :D espero que sea de su agrado, y la pregunta será: "¿ahora qué va a pasar?" pues, léanlo y se van a dar cuenta jajaja…antes de dejarlos con el Fic, quiero mandar un saludo para mi amiga, la NENITA de Fiore-Star jaja…ahora sí, sin más distracciones los dejo con la historia…**

**Soy leyenda**

**Capítulo 3: NUEVO INFIERNO**

No había sonido alguno en la ciudad milagro, nada de robos, nada de actos heroicos, solo silencio, el cual ocurría porque solo había tristeza por la pérdida de una personita muy especial para muchas personas, era Frida Suarez, quien acababa de morir por salvar a la persona que amaba. La familia Suarez estaba totalmente triste e impactada por lo sucedido, Carmela Suarez al igual que sus hijas no paraba de llorar o lamentarse por lo ocurrido. Por otra parte Emiliano Suarez, sentía un gran dolor por la pérdida de su hija, no obstante tenía un gran odio hacia Manny, ya que lo culpaba por todo lo ocurrido y lo único que quería hacer era que pagara por todo lo que había sucedido, pero se concentro en calmar a su esposa e hijas.

Al igual que los Suarez, la familia Rivera tampoco encontraba consuelo alguno, María se sentía muy mal ya que le tenía mucho cariño a Frida, Rodolfo intentaba consolarla aun con el dolor que él también sentía, gran papi se había quedado mirando la ciudad por la ventana de la habitación en total silencio, pero el que más sufría era Manny, quien no soltaba el cuerpo de Frida, se quedo llorando a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla, al paso de unos minutos se detuvo de llorar y miro el rostro de Frida, quien parecía estar sonriendo de forma muy leve, pero que de todos modos era una hermosa sonrisa para Manny. Al cabo de una hora, la familia Rivera se retiró del hospital para ir a la "casa del macho", aunque Rodolfo tuvo que obligar a la fuerza a Manny para irse, ya que él no quería separarse de Frida. Cuando llegaron a su casa, María se despidió de todos con una fuerte abrazo para luego irse a su propia casa, luego Rodolfo y gran papi se fueron a dormir, pero Manny se quedo en el balcón de su casa, mirando la ciudad en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, sin encontrar consuelo alguno por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, quien había amado desde que la conoció y se lo dijo en el último momento en que ella estuvo viva.

Al día siguiente, Manny se levanto y desayuno con su familia pero sin decir una sola palabra a su padre o a su abuelo, solo se mantuvo en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, Rodolfo y gran papi comenzaron a hablarle a Manny en un intento de animarlo.

_Manny, sabemos que estas triste por la pérdida de Frida, pero tienes que ser fuerte – decía gran papi.

_claro Mi´jo – continuó Rodolfo – eres un Rivera, y los por lo tanto somos fuertes sin importar que suceda.

_no lo entienden – decía Manny – acabo de perder a la única persona que me alegraba los días, que con un simple "hola" hacia que todo lo malo desapareciera…acabo de perder a la única persona que he amado con toda lo bueno de mí – antes tales palabras los adultos quedaron en silencio, comprendiendo el estado en que estaba Manny.

_esto no va a quedar así! – Decía Manny – voy a hacer que Sartana y Django paguen por lo que han hecho!

_pero Manny… - intento decir gran papi y Rodolfo, pero el joven los interrumpió.

_ya sé que me van a decir que la venganza no es nada bueno o que no podre hacerlo solo! – Dijo el chico – pero tengo que hacerlo.

_en realidad, iba a decir que cuentas conmigo – Dijo Rodolfo –tienes toda la razón de que lo que Sartana y Django han hecho no merece perdón alguno.

_es verdad – Dijo Gran papi – todo héroe y villano lo sabe, esto no quedará así, vamos a hacerlos pagar por lo que han hecho.

_GENIAL! Nosotros tres haremos puré a Sartana y a Django – dijo Manny

_no solo nosotros Manny –Dijo Rodolfo – hable con Emiliano, y me dijo que tanto él como todos los policías de la ciudad ayudarán.

_no me gusta el hecho de trabajar con la policía – dijo gran papi – pero debo reconocer que juntos, acabaremos con Sartana y su nieto, ellos no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

_bien – dijo Manny – vámonos! Debemos acabar lo más pronto posible con ellos! – así, los tres Riveras salieron de su hogar, para luego juntarse con Emiliano y un gran número de policías para comenzar la búsqueda de Sartana y Django de los muertos, así podrían hacerlos pagar por haber acabado con la vida de Frida Suarez.

Lo que no sabían era que Sartana y Django estaban en "la tierra de los muertos". Ambos villanos estaban habían capturado a todos los muertos del lugar, incluyendo a los antepasados de los Rivera. Grupo tras grupo de esqueletos bandidos aparecían debido a que Sartana los invocaba, todos los presentes se preguntaban el motivo por el cual habían tomado en su poder la tierra de los muertos, algunos pensarían que tan solo querían gobernar esas tierras, pero nadie se imaginaba que el plan de Sartana y Django era tan solo usarlos como señuelo para que alguien en particular apareciera. Las horas pasaban y todos se preguntaban qué era lo que iba a suceder, hasta que repentinamente, un grupo de esqueletos bandidos fue atacado repentinamente y aniquilado, todos se preguntaron quien lo había hecho, y luego un hombre apareció a la vista de todos.

_perfecto, te estábamos esperando El Tigre – Dijo Sartana.

_pues aquí me tienes, ahora vete de aquí! – Ordeno el tigre.

_porque tanto apuro? – Decía de forma burlona Sartana – si aun tenemos mucho por hacer.

_sea lo que sea que tienen planeado, los voy a detener - Dijo desafiante el Tigre original.

_vaya vaya vaya, así que tu eres el famoso primer Tigre – decía Django.

_así que tú eres el nieto de Sartana – decía El tigre – no me sorprende que seas tan desalmado que tu abuela.

_que puedo decir, de tal palo tal astilla – dijo en tono burlón Django.

_ya basta de perder el tiempo, es hora de que acabe con ustedes – dijo El Tigre

_pero querido Tigre – decía Sartana – tu ya perdiste – al decir esto la villana, grandes brazos esqueléticos salieron del suelo para tomar las piernas y los brazos de El Tigre, dejándolo inmovilizado y a merced de los villanos.

_suéltame! – Decía El tigre mientras forcejaba para liberarse.

_Silencio! – Dijo Sartana - ahora Django, dame la Daga – luego de tal orden, Django le dio la "daga del destino" a su abuela.

_Django, hazlo – Dijo Sartana a su nieto, el cual tocó su guitarra mística haciendo que El tigre comenzara a expulsar todo el poder del "espíritu del tigre".

Luego de eso, Sartana tomo la Daga del destino, con la cual pudo absorber todo el poder del "espíritu del tigre". La Daga emanaba un brillo rojo, del cual se sentía un gran poder maligno y fue en ese momento que todos los esqueletos bandidos comenzaron a irse del lugar, dirigidos por Sartana y Django.

_ahora que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Django.

_rumbo a la tierra – respondió Sartana, mientras reía.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad milagro cientos de policías buscaban por todos lados, callejones, casas, cuevas, y muchos otros lugares. Además, varios héroes se habían sumado a la búsqueda de Sartana y Django, mientras, Rodolfo, gran papi y Manny buscaban juntos por todos lados. Horas tras horas pasaban y no había resultado alguno, todos perdían cada vez más las esperanzas de poder cumplir su misión. Al atardecer, ya estaban a punto de terminar la búsqueda por ese día, hasta que se pudo ver que en el centro de la ciudad comenzaban a aparecer grupo tras grupo de esqueletos bandidos, y en las mentes de todos aparecía la misma frase "ahí están". Así que todos fueron hacia donde estaban apareciendo los esqueletos. Una vez allí, las sospechas habían sido correctas.

_mira abuela, todos nos han venido a recibir – dijo Django.

_linda reunión de bienvenida – Decía Sartana.

_cállense! – dijo Emiliano.

_van a pagar por lo que han hecho con Frida – dijo furioso Manny.

_es hora de que los aniquilemos – dijo gran papi.

_aniquilarnos? JAJAJA no me hagan reír – dijo Sartana – NOSOTROS SEREMOS QUIENES LOS ANIQUILARAN!

_ya basta! – dijo Rodolfo – no tienen oportunidad contra todos nosotros!

_eso ya lo veremos! – dijo Sartana, y en ese momento tomó lo Daga que resplandecía con mucha intensidad y luego la clavó en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos se pusieron en la defensiva, alarmados por lo que había hecho la villana, repentinamente, el suelo donde estaba la Daga comenzaron a salir franjas rojas, luego todo comenzó a temblar por unos segundos hasta que un destello de luz cegó a todos los héroes y villanos presentes. Cuando la vista de todos mejoró, nadie entendía que había sucedido, hasta que la atención de todos se centró en el lugar donde estaba la Daga, ahora no estaba, pero había algo mas ahí, todos miraban que tres personas estaban ahí, nadie los podía ver bien porque se había formado un circulo de fuego a su alrededor, pero una vez que se apagó todos quedaron anonadados por lo que estaban viendo, esas persona no parecía humanas, eran tres demonios, cada uno con sus características particulares, como cuernos, alas demoníacas, cola, o dientes grandes parecidos a los de vampiros.

_PERO QUIENES SON ELLOS? – dijeron Rodolfo y Emiliano al unísono.

_los profetas! – dijo Sartana.

_ al fin, ahora están todos perdidos! ES HORA DE QUE MUERAN! – Dijo Django.

_profetas! ACABEN CON TODOS! – Dijo Sartana, pero ninguno de los profetas hizo lo que ordenó la villana.

_están sordos? – Dijo Sartana – yo los liberé! Así que les ordeno que acaben con todos! – pero sucedió lo mismo, ya que los profetas no hacían nada, solo miraban a su alrededor.

_ESCUCHEN! YO LOS LIBERÉ! ASÍ QUE LES ORDENO QUE ACABEN CON TODOS!- Gritó la villana. En eso, sin poder hacer algo al respecto, un profeta tomo a Sartana por el cuello, luego la levanto del suelo aún sosteniéndola. Sartana sentía una gran temor, ya que por más que lo intentaba no podía liberarse, luego de mirar a su alrededor en busca de sus esqueletos bandidos no divisó ninguno y al fin vio como otro profeta acababa con el ultimo de sus sirvientes. Todos miraban impactados lo que sucedía, Sartana estaba aterrorizada y en busca de esperanza intentó ver a su nieto, pero lo único que pudo ver fue como el tercer profeta golpeaba el pecho de Django, atravesándolo para así acabar con él. Ya todo estaba perdido, Sartana vio al profeta que la sujetaba y un segundo después el Profeta le destruyo el cuello, arrancando su cabeza y hacer pedazos su cuerpo. El temor había aparecido en todos, y tan solo ver a los profetas dejaba inmóviles a muchos hombres y mujeres, repentinamente los tres profetas comenzaron a atacar a los policías, matándolos uno por uno, en respuesta los héroes comenzaron a defenderse intentando muchos ataques contra sus oponentes, pero nada resultaba.

Manny observaba todo como si sucediera en cámara lenta, veía horrorizado como uno tras uno de los héroes era aniquilado, su temor crecía mas y mas, y repentinamente un profeta ataca a Gran papi, arrancando en menos de un segundo los brazos y piernas del robot de puma loco, para luego tomar a gran papi y de un golpe acabar con él. Rodolfo y Manny vieron la escena, y ambos sintieron un gran dolo en su interior, en un intento por atacar a los profetas por cobrar venganza Rodolfo es seriamente herido y Manny se encarga de tomarlo y sacarlo de ese lugar. Sirenas de bomberos, policías, hospitales y demás sonaban en toda la ciudad, edificios caían uno por uno, héroes y villanos eran asesinados sin piedad, la muerte se acercaba más y más, acabando con toda esperanza.

_papá! Qué debo hacer? – dijo aterrado Manny.

_corre mi´jo – dijo Rodolfo, quien cerró sus ojos, para no abrirlos luego.

_papá! No papá! – decía rogando Manny – no me dejes! Necesito tu ayuda papá! Por favor! – pero no oyó respuesta alguna, repentinamente oyó una gran explosión y pudo ver como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar su color de azul a uno rojizo. También vio y escucho decir a los profetas.

_QUE NAZCA EL NUEVO INFIERNO SOBRE ESTA TIERRA!

Miles de explosiones sucedieron después, gritos de terror de hombres mujeres y niños se oían y luego el silencio reinaba.

Toda la ciudad Milagro había sido convertida en cenizas, todos sus habitantes muertos estaban, todos menos uno, Manny Rivera se encontraba en lo que quedaba de su casa, junto a él los cuerpos de su padre, madre y abuelo, y en sus manos un par de googles. Manny solo se quedo sentado, mirando como todo lo que conocía había sido destruido, observaba como el mundo estaba siendo destruido poco a poco, y como comenzaba a nacer un infierno.

**HOLA!...bueno, al parecer todo está empeorando en vez de mejorar, no creen?...y aún le queda mucho por adelante al joven Rivera jejeje…espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y antes de despedirme, quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amiguita, la NENITA de Fiore-Star jajajaja…ahora sí! Nos vemos pronto, cuídense y un saludos de parte de su amigo Espartano.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA!...Por fin tengo algo de tiempo libre…así que he decidido hacer (entre otras cosas) el nuevo capítulo de "Soy Leyenda"…perdón por no haber escrito hace ya un tiempito…es que estuve muy ocupado…y antes de dejarlos con el Fic, quiero mandar un saludito para mi amiga la "nenita" (como me gusta decirle) de Fiore-Star y para mi otra amiga Manchita Purple-Blue jajaja…ahora si…sin más distracciones los dejo con la Historia.**

**Soy Leyenda**

**Capítulo 4: sobreviviendo**

Oscuridad, maleza, caos, terror era lo único que había en la tierra ya que los profetas, quienes poseían un gran poder, estaban destruyendo toda vida que se encontrara a su alrededor. Eso mismo pasó en la ciudad Milagro, cada ser vivo que una vez vivió allí, ahora descansaba en paz. Todo hombre, mujer y niño había sido brutalmente asesinado, sin siquiera algo de misericordia, el reino de las tinieblas que los profetas deseaban construir estaba cada vez más cerca de ser cumplido. Donde una vez hubo una gran ciudad, ahora solo reinaba el silencio y el olvido, ya no quedaba nadie vivo. O eso era lo que los profetas creían, ya que Manny había logrado sobrevivir al brutal ataque de los profetas, lamentablemente toda su familia no tuvo la misma suerte que él.

El joven Rivera había permanecido en las ruinas de la ciudad, contemplando todo lo que una vez amó y odió hecho cenizas. Manny tan solo pensaba en una cosa, él debía detener a toda costa los planes que los profetas deseaban realizar, solo que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, no sabía dónde debía empezar, y lo más importante era que sabía la gran diferencia de poderes entre los profetas y él, además de ser tres contra uno, al parecer había una gran desventaja lo cual hacia parecer imposible que los profetas fueran detenidos, Manny tan solo decidió quedarse en las ruinas de la ciudad, pensando sobre qué haría para detener la destrucción del mundo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar totalmente diferente al que estaba Manny, se encontraba una chica de pelo azul, caminando con expresión de sentirse agotada. Era Frida Suarez, quien caminaba sin rumbo alguno, en un lugar que ella no conocía, era como estar en la tierra, solo que no había ningún tipo de ciudad o pueblo alguno, ni siquiera algún camino, edificio, teléfono ni nada por el estilo, así que tan solo decidió seguir caminando. Pasó un tiempo hasta que por fin la chica pudo ver una especie de pueblo, en el cual también diviso a varias personas, por lo cual se apresuró a llegar ante tal lugar.

Una vez en ese pueblo, la chica notó como todos la miraban, pero no con expresión de sorpresa u odio, sino con una cara de alivio.

_bienvenida niña – dijo una mujer – esperábamos tu llegada.

_dónde estoy? – Preguntó Frida – como sabía que vendría?.

_hemos oído que una joven niña vendría a esta tierra por un noble acto que realizó – dijo un anciano – a esta tierra solo vienen las personas que han obrado muy bien y que lamentablemente han fallecido.

_acaso esto es una especie de "paraíso"? – dijo Frida.

_si quieres llamarlo así hazlo – dijo un hombre.

_pero esperen un minuto! Que sucedió en la tierra? – Preguntaba preocupada Frida – acaso todos están bien? Yo no debería estar en "la tierra de los muertos"?

_jovencita, nosotros no sabemos todo eso, no podemos tener contacto alguno con quienes aún habitan en la tierra.

_nadie puede ayudarme? – Exclamó Frida – necesito saber que sucedió en la tierra!.

_mmmhhh hay solo una persona que te puede ayudar, no sabemos cómo ni quien es, pero podemos decirte donde encontrarlo, solo debes seguir este camino – dijo una mujer, para luego señalar un sendero que conducía hacia algún lugar. Luego de esto, Frida no perdió más tiempo y avanzó en el sendero, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que la ayudase.

Al cabo de unas horas, Frida comenzaba a cansarse hasta que a lo lejos pudo notar una especie de edificio, ante lo cual comenzó a correr para llegar lo más pronto posible a ese lugar. Unos minutos después, ya se encontraba frente a tal edificio, el cual parecía ser un templo con muchas estatuas a su alrededor, algunas eran ángeles y otros demonios. Frida ignoró su temor y entro a ese lugar; una vez adentro comenzó a buscar a alguna persona que la ayudara, hasta que pudo notar que en una habitación muy grande se encontraba una persona meditando, con muchas antorchas prendidas a su alrededor. Esa persona tenía un cuerpo algo raro, ya que su aspecto era de humano pero su mandíbula se abría como la de una serpiente y también poseía un par de alas oscuras en su espalda.

_disculpe, necesito ayuda – dijo con algo de temor la niña.

_lo se Frida Suarez, esperaba tu llegada – dijo la misteriosa persona.

_como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto Frida – quien eres tú?

_yo soy un monumento que simboliza vida y muerte, soy luz y oscuridad…un monumento ante todos sus pecados, yo soy un ángel del infierno, que ha observado a través de metal y oído con claridad la vida de los mortales.

_ángel del infierno? – preguntó asombrada la niña – tienes nombre?

_hace muchos siglos que nadie me llama mi nombre, tan solo dime INQUISIDOR

_Inquisidor? – Dijo Frida – tu puedes ayudarme? Necesito saber que sucede en la tierra!

_el mundo de dónde vienes ha cambiado totalmente, si vieras como está ahora, seguro te arrepentirías.

_por favor! Dime que sucedió – dijo rogando la chica.

_de acuerdo – dijo el Inquisidor – la ciudad donde vivías ha sido destruida, todo hombre mujer y niño ha sido asesinado. Los profetas han sido liberados por la errónea idea de dos villanos pertenecientes al linaje de "los muertos" (Sartana y Django para los/as que no entiendan). Los profetas están acabando con la vida de todo ser humano del planeta, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la tierra se convierta en muerte total.

_TODOS HAN MUERTO? – dijo Frida, asombrada y muy triste ante tal noticia, sin poder contener el llanto – MI FAMILIA? MIS AMIGOS? LOS RIVERA? MANNY? TODOS HAN MUERTO?

_creo que fui muy claro, todos las personas que conocías han muerto – dijo el Inquisidor, a lo cual Frida comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – deberías estar feliz.

_feliz…FELIZ? TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AMABA ESTAN MUERTAS Y QUIERES QUE ESTÉ FELIZ? – dijo enojada y triste Frida.

_no por tu familia, el joven llamado Manny Rivera aún permanece con vida – dijo el Inquisidor.

_Manny está vivo? – Dijo Frida, algo alegre por tal noticia – dónde está?

_ahora mismo se encuentra en las ruinas de la ciudad milagro – dijo el inquisidor – él está planeando la forma de detener a mis hermanos.

_espera…quienes son tus hermanos? – pregunto Frida.

_los profetas que están en la tierra son mis hermanos, yo soy en cuarto profeta – dijo el inquisidor

_eres uno de ellos! Maldito demonio! – gritaba la niña, maldiciendo al profeta allí presente – eres un monstruo por hacer tanto mal!

_si hago tanto mal, porque no te he destruido aún? O porque no estoy en la tierra, aniquilando todo a mi paso junto a mis hermanos? – dijo el inquisidor, haciendo callar a Frida – ven, siéntate y te contaré mi historia – ante tal petición, Frida aceptó y se sentó, prestando total atención a lo que el Inquisidor le iba a decir.

_desde el inicio de los tiempos, han existido miles de demonios y ángeles, de los mal temidos estábamos nosotros cuatro. Con el tiempo nuestra reputación fue tal, que todo ser vivo o muerto nos reconocía como "los profetas", nos llamaban así porque decían que traíamos la destrucción, el caos y la muerte, o mejor dicho éramos los profetas de la perdición. Mis hermanos, también conocidos como el profeta de la "verdad", "pesar" y "piedad" reinábamos el mundo de las tinieblas, hasta que mis tres hermanos comenzaron a querer obtener el control total del mundo, para lo cual querían ir a la tierra para destruir a todo ser vivo que la habitase. Sus planes eran demasiado brutales como para dejar que los llevasen a cabo, así que no tuve más alternativa que encerrarlos en el infierno, impidiendo que nadie salga ni entre a esas tierras, pero para lograrlo debía encerrar un segundo reino para mantener el equilibrio en la tierra, por eso encerré el paraíso impidiendo que nadie entrara ni saliera de aquí, aunque me tuve que quedar en el paraíso, pero faltaba algo más, sin infierno o cielo alguno, los muertos debían ir a algún lugar, así que creé la "tierra de los muertos" para que todo ser que muriera fuera a parar allí. Pensé que todo había salido bien, Pero mi hermano "verdad" logro pasar un artefacto a la tierra, el cual le permitiría al igual que mis otros hermanos pasar de un mundo a otro, ese artefacto era la "daga del destino". Para eso se necesitaba la sangre de un alma pura, la cual se te fue arrebatada a ti Frida, y un poder como el espíritu de El Tigre, el cual se le fue arrebatado a El Tigre original, por eso mis hermanos pasaron a la tierra y ahora están cumpliendo sus planes tal cual ellos querían.

_eso cambia todo, a diferencia de tus hermanos tú si eres bueno! – decía Frida – si tus poderes son igual de fuertes que los demás profetas seguro con tu ayuda podremos detenerlos!

_y que te hace pensar que te ayudaré? – Decía el inquisidor – hice un sacrificio enorme por proteger la vida de todos los seres vivos y ni siquiera saben que existo. Los protegí porque creí que serían buenos en el transcurso de los años, y tan solo hacen en mal, buscan maneras más avanzadas de autodestrucción, ninguno de ustedes son merecedores de la vida.

_eso no es verdad – decía Frida – es cierto que existe personas así! Pero existen quienes buscamos una buena vida, sin obrar mal y protegiéndonos unos a otros! Buscando el bienestar común y nuestro prospero futuro!

_tú no eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir Frida – dijo el Inquisidor – ni mucho menos tu amigo Manny.

_ya lo sé! – Decía la niña – pero aún hay tiempo de cambiar las cosas. Por favor Inquisidor, necesito tu ayuda! Necesito que nos des otra oportunidad! – ante tal comentario, el silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que por fin uno de los dos habló.

_tan solo les daré otra oportunidad – dijo el Inquisidor – cuenta conmigo Frida.

**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi historia…la cual me está quedando un poco larga y complicada de hacer jejeje…lamento haberme tardado un tiempo en crear este nuevo capítulo y espero poder seguir pronto con el Fic…también espero que les haya gustado, y antes de despedirme quiero mandarle otro saludito a mis amigas la NENITA de Fiore-Star y Manchita Purple-Blue…un saludo para todos/as! Nos vemos pronto, su amigo Espartano.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos/as!...ya hace un tiempito que no estaba en Fanfiction…pero bue! Ya tengo un tiempo libre asi que lo dediqué en la creación de este nuevo Capítulo de Soy Leyenda…espero que les guste y antes me gustaría dedicar este cap. A mis amigas Fiore-Star y Manchita purple-blue…ahora si, Los dejo con el Fic…**

_El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua (esto lo escribo por las dudas jejeje xD)

**Soy Leyenda**

**Capítulo 5: Ultima esperanza**

Ahí se encontraban Frida y el Inquisidor, caminando por un sendero el cual los guiaría a la tierra para poder ayudar a Manny. El Inquisidor caminaba a paso normal, mientras Frida no podía contener su ansiedad por llegar lo más rápido posible a la ciudad Milagro, la niña intentó contener sus ansiedad pero al cabo de unos minutos no puedo contenerlo más e intentó convencer al Inquisidor para que apurara su paso, aunque no logró convencerlo. Los minutos pasaban y la caminata no cesaba, además de que el paso era lento y la niña no lo tolero más.

_VAMOS INQUISIDOR! Debemos apurarnos para llegar lo más pronto posible a la ciudad! – ordenó Frida, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

_inquisidor! No bromeo! apúrate! – dijo Frida

_niña, cállate y piensa! – Grito el Inquisidor – supone que ya estamos en tu preciada ciudad, que plan tienes para derrotar a los profetas?

_e-e-eh…tan solo pelearemos contra ellos y seguro ganaremos si tú, Manny y yo luchamos juntos! – Respondió con valor Frida.

_ese plan no resultara en absoluto! – Dijo el Inquisidor – aunque lucháramos juntos es seguro que el poder de mis hermanos será aún mayor, solo encontraríamos nuestro fin.

_pero no podemos ir tan calmado con todo lo que sucede en la tierra! – Dijo algo más preocupada la niña.

_si te apresuras, tan solo lograras encontrar tu final. Solo cálmate y piensa que es lo que podemos hacer, de otra forma solo cállate – dijo el Inquisidor, silenciando a Frida.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para la niña, quien no podía dejar de pensar en que debían llegar lo más rápido para poder ayudar a Manny. Frida caminaba junto al Inquisidor, viendo como él caminaba mientras pensaba en un plan, al no escuchar nada de parte de su compañero, decidió intentar pensar en un plan, no era su fuerte en pensar en alguna forma de cómo resolver tan complicado problema pero de todas formas debía hacer el intento. Y así la niña se esforzó en pensar algún método que les fuera útil, intento una y otra vez pensar en que podían hacer, pero cada idea que se le ocurría tenía como resultado el fracaso seguro. Finalmente la niña se rindió y espero a que el Inquisidor le hablara sobre algún plan que pudo haber ideado.

_oye, yo no tengo ningún plan, a ti se te ocurrió algo?

_Creo que sí, pero es complicado – dijo el inquisidor – pero para eso tenemos que recuperar la "daga del destino".

_para que necesitas esa daga? – Pregunto la niña.

_veras, como te dije antes esa daga fue el último artefacto que dejó mi hermano el profeta verdad, y con esa daga lograron pasar del infierno a la tierra – explicó el Inquisidor – pero la "daga del destino" no solo sirve para ese propósito, si bien puede utilizarse para causar caos también sirve para detenerlo, podemos usarla para destruir a mis Hermanos pero el único problema es que la daga está en manos de Verdad, será difícil volver a conseguirla.

_pero sabes cómo hacerlo, cierto? – Dijo Frida.

_Tengo un plan para obtenerla, pero para que funcione tú y Manny tienen una misión que cumplir – respondió el Inquisidor – y para ello deberás ir a la tierra para estar con Manny.

_pero como iré a la tier… - pero antes de completar su pregunta, Frida quedo sorprendida al ver que por el sendero que recorrían los llevó hasta donde se encontraba un gran circulo de piedra de gran tamaño, cuyas escrituras decían "Star blue".

_que es esto? Y que significa"STAR BLUE"? – Preguntó la niña.

_Esto es el portar divino, permite ir de un reino a otro – Respondió el Inquisidor – y este portal fue creado por las diosas "Star" y "Blue" quienes eran las que juzgaban lo bueno y lo malo sobre la tierra, y decidían que debía ser recompensado y que merecía un castigo.

_woooow! – dijo Frida – genial! Con esto podremos ir a la tierra!

_mejor dicho "podrás" ir a la tierra.

_espera! Yo? Tú no vendrás? – Dijo preocupada la niña.

_por el momento no, este portal te permitirá ir a la tierra, pero también permitiría que cualquier cosa pase para este reino, y si mis hermanos lo hacen ya ningún lugar en el universo sería seguro – respondió el Inquisidor.

_pero como lograremos derrotarlos si tú te quedaras aquí? – Pregunto Frida.

_escucha con atención niña – ordenó el Inquisidor – deberás ir a la tierra y encontrar a Manny, explícale el plan y junto a él deberán destruir a mis hermanos Pesar y Piedad, por el momento se han separado para desatar el caos en distintos lugares del planeta, juntos son muy poderosos pero si están solo pueden tener una posibilidad. En este momento mi hermano Pesar está acercándose a la Ciudad Milagro, debes encontrar a Manny y junto a él destruirlo.

_de acuerdo! – dijo con valor la niña – este portal me dejará justo en la ciudad Milagro?

_exacto, te dejará cerca del volcán de la Ciudad – dijo el Inquisidor – pero tienes que tener en cuenta otras cosas Frida, cada profeta tiene en su poder a cientos de súbditos o mejor dicho guerreros, son similares a los esqueletos bandidos de Sartana de los Muertos, solo que más fuertes, debes tener cuidado y si es posible evitarlos a toda costa, tienes que ir junto a Manny directo a donde se encuentre mi hermano Pesar y destruirlo.

_entendido, pero si Manny y yo destruiremos a el profeta del Pesar, tu que harás? – pregunto la niña.

_tengo un plan para reunir algunas tropas para que luchen junto a nosotros, de esta manera tendremos más posibilidades de vencer – Dijo el Inquisidor – por ultimo Frida, debo advertirte que por nada del mundo tanto Manny como tú debe enfrentar a mi hermano Verdad, él es el más poderoso de los profetas, incluso solo es una gran amenaza, debes esperar a que yo llegue a su lado para enfrentarlo, de acuerdo?

_de acuerdo! – dijo Frida. y al fin de dichas palabras, el portal "Star Blue" comenzó a resplandecer, dejando a la vista un pasaje a la Ciudad Milagro, y justo antes de que Fida se fuera, el inquisidor le dijo – "buena suerte Frida, Tú y Manny son la última esperaza" – y cuya respuesta por parte de la niña fue una simple sonrisa.

El plan estaba en marcha y Frida en camino a la Ciudad Milagro en busca de Manny, quien debía saber que el profeta del pesar se acercaba a la ciudad y que debía destruirlo de inmediato. Tras haber pasado el portal y al cabo de unos segundo, Frida apareció súbitamente a los pies de la ciudad Milagro, algo mareada y desconcertada, se tomó unos segundos para volver en sí y recordar lo que debía hacer, sin más tiempo que perder tomó rumbo a la "Casa del Macho" donde pensaba que se encontraba Manny.

_debo apresurarme a encontrarlo – decía Frida para sí misma – Manny debe saber que nosotros somos la última esperanza.

Y así, Frida comenzó a correr sin detenerse y con un solo objetivo en mente, encontrar a Manny lo más pronto posible y enfrentar a los demonios que osaron aniquilar todo lo que era preciado para ellos dos, aunque no lograrían completar sus planes, sin que ellos opongan resistencia alguna.

**Fin del quinto capítulo! Jeje…espero que les haya gustado y si son tan amables por favor dejen algún review con sus quejas o felicitaciones, acepto cualquiera de las dos opciones jejeje…espero poder seguir pronto con la historia y antes de despedirme, quisiera mandar una saludo a mis amigas Friore-Star, Manchita Purple-blue, Fridanikte y la tigresaDJ…ahora si! Me voy…jeje nos veremos luego, atentamente Espartano.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos/as! Mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin escribir por aquí! Pido perdón, pues todos este tiempo tuve que hacer muchos trabajos, ya sea en la educación, en mi casa, ayudar en unos trabajos, viajar muy seguido y pensar varias cosas, pero bue, por fin terminé de hacer muchos de mis trabajos, y con algo de tiempo libre, he decidido continuar con la historia, ya que he pensado bastante para los demás capítulos, además se acercan las festividades y de adelanto les deseo muy felices fiestas! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todos/as!.**_

_**Creo que los demás capítulos de la historia los subiré en el 2012, ya que no voy a tener tiempo para subir los demás capítulos este año, va! Ni siquiera los he escrito jejeje pero tengo muchas ideas para continuar escribiendo. Antes de dejarlos con la historia, quisiera agradecer, algo tarde, a quienes me dejaron Reviews, agradezco su apoyo y tales palabras de ánimo…ahora bien, sin mucho más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo:**_

_**El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera**_**y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

**Soy leyenda**

**Capítulo 6: reencuentro.**

La ciudad Milagro, un lugar en ruinas, donde ahora el terror y la muerte rondaban por doquier. En ese lugar se encontraba lo que hasta ahora sería la última esperanza de toda la humanidad, y de todo ser en el planeta. Frida Suarez, una niña que simple, con un gran sentido del humor, y con sueños simples para su futuro, ahora seria ella quien cargaba con una gran responsabilidad, ahora mismo se encaminaba hacia la "casa del macho" en busca de su mejor amigo Manny Rivera. La chica no opto por descansar ni un segundo, corriendo sin detenerse hacia su objetivo.

Mientras la niña corría, no pudo evitar ver a su alrededor las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, solo podía ver edificios destruidos y transformados en polvo, incendios por doquier, no podía sentir o ver señal de vida alguna, lo cual le generó temor, el cual aumentaba cada vez más, ya que en su camino se encontraban cadáveres de personas que allí vivía, temiendo cada vez más por la vida de Manny, no perdió tiempo y siguió corriendo, ahora sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los seres que allí rondaban, ese podría haber sido un error.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Frida llego a "la casa del macho". Una vez allí observó como el edificio se encontraba en ruinas, varios muros estaban destruidos, y en algunas secciones el fuego se propagó. Sin perder más tiempo, subió hasta lo que quedaba del último piso del lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos logro llegar a la casa de Manny, el cual ya era casi irreconocible, ya que estaba destruido casi en su totalidad. La chica entró sin hacer ruido, mirando a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de vida. Y al cabo de unos segundos pudo notar algo, en lo que quedaba del comedor del lugar, se encontraban lo que ella supuso eran personas, estaban acostadas, reposadas en el suelo, cubiertas totalmente por una gran manta. Frida se acercó lentamente, estando a menos de un metro de distancia estiró su brazo con el fin de ver de quienes eran esos cuerpos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quitar la manta algo la empujo y la hiso caer, generando temor en la niña, que inmediatamente quiso observar que o quien la atacaba; vio como alguien se acercaba a ella y en un intento de ver con claridad puedo notar que ese alguien era su amigo Manny, a quien se le notaba una expresión de gran ira u enojo. Él se dirigía hacia la chica, al parecer con intención de destruirla, acto que Frida notó a tiempo.

_MANNY ESPERA! – dijo la Frida, algo asustada por lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

_Frida? – dijo algo sorprendido Manny – no…no puedes ser tú…estas muerta.

_he vuelto Manny – dijo la niña, en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo – he vuelto por ti!, tenemos que detener a los causantes de esta masacre sin sentido! – Frida esperaba una respuesta, pero Manny solo se quedo en silencio, observando a su amiga, no lo podía creer, estaba viva. Él la vio morir a su lado, y ahora estaba en frente de él. No pudo contener su emoción, corrió hacia Frida y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_Frida, te extrañe – dijo Manny mientras abrazaba a su amiga - verte a ti me hace increíblemente feliz ante todo lo que ha sucedido…me hiciste mucha falta – dijo triste el chico, quien no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrima mientras le hablaba a su amiga.

_ Yo también te extrañe mi Manny – dijo Frida, que a su vez correspondió el abrazo, con tal fuerza y pasión que no se soltaron después de algunos minutos; tanto Frida como Manny no eran de esas personas que se abrazaban, pero ese momento fue una gran excepción.

_¿De quiénes son esos cuerpos?– pregunto Frida, quien señalaba hacia los cadáveres que intentó ver, pero Manny no respondió después de varios segundos, tomo aire y le explicó

_De mi familia – dijo triste el chico – y tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos – al cabo de estas palabras, Manny llevó a Frida hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos, mostrándole el cadáver de su Madre, el de su padre, su gran papi y sus mascotas, pero habían cuatro cuerpos más que no le había mostrado aún. Manny se había sentado, ya que la tristeza de ver a su familia muerta lo estaba torturando, generando miedo, tristeza y mucha ira en el muchacho. Frida notó eso y no habló nada, para dejar tranquilo a su amigo con sus pensamientos, pero no puedo evitar averiguar de quienes eran los otros cuatro cuerpos que allí se encontraban, con valor la niña quito la gran manta y al ver quiénes eran, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Dichos cuerpos eran de su padre, madre y sus hermanas; la chica no podía dejar de llorar al lado de su familia ahora muerta, no encontraba consuelo alguno, simplemente lloró sin pensar en nada más que en su familia. Manny no pudo tolerarlo mucho tiempo, volvió a cubrir con una manta todos los cadáveres allí presentes y luego abrazo fuertemente a Frida en un intento de calmarla, los minutos pasaron y la chica fue cesando su llanto. Finalmente, al cabo de varios minutos, ambos se calmaron y su conversación continuó.

_lamento lo de tu familia Frida – dijo Manny, en un intento de consolar a su amiga – no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera pude evitar que mi familia corriera el mismo destino.

_descuida Manny – dijo Frida a su amigo – cuando todo esto ocurrió, nadie pudo hacer nada al respecto. Pero es hora de cambiar las cosas, aun hay tiempo.

_¿"cambiar las cosas"? – Preguntó el chico - todos los héroes y villanos de la ciudad combatieron contra esos demonios, y ni siquiera lograron cansarlos, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cambiar las cosas? Nosotros no tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar – dijo el muchacho, quien pensaba que no tenían probabilidad alguna de vencer.

_nunca digas nunca Manny, tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ya que tú eres un Rivera – Dijo Frida, en un tono de esperanza y confianza en ambos – han ocurrido muchas cosas malas, pero ahora podemos hacer algo al respecto, El inquisidor nos ayudará a vencer, ten fe en que lo lograremos.

_¿El Inquisidor? – Preguntó desorientado Manny – ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Cómo nos ayudará?, aun no me has dicho siquiera como es que estas con vida.

_de acuerdo, te lo contaré todo desde el principio – Dijo Frida – esos demonios eran quienes controlaban el "infierno", se los conoce como PROFETAS y sus respectivos nombres son Pesar, Piedad y Verdad, juntos tienen la suficiente fuerza como para destruir todo lo que se cruce por su camino, pero cada uno por su cuenta o estando solo tiene una fuerza mucho menos, pero de todas maneras son poderosos, cada uno tiene a su mando una especie de súbditos o guerreros, según entiendo, son parecidos a los esqueletos bandidos de Sartana, pero más fuertes, así que tenemos que evitarlo si podemos. "El inquisidor" era hermano de lo profetas, pero cuando supo las intenciones de sus hermanos de aniquilar a todo ser vivo, intervino y los encerró en el infierno sin poder salir de allí, pero el profeta "Verdad" logró pasar una tal "daga del destino" a nuestro mundo; esa daga tiene el poder de hacerlos pasar de un mundo a otro, y Sartana fue tan tonta de usarla con el fin de conquistar el mundo, y ahora casi todos han muerto – cada palabra de la niña eran impresionantes para los oídos y la mente de Manny, quien no paraba de escuchar lo que su amiga le decía- cuando todo el caos que los profetas estaban causando, yo me encontraba en un mundo distinto, no era "La tierra de los muertos", el cielo o el infierno, era otro lugar raro, donde encontré a unas personas que me dijeron que solo alguien me podía ayudar a saber que sucedía y hacer algo al respecto, en eso lo encontré, encontré al "inquisidor". Cuando lo vi, al principio daba miedo, porque su apariencia no es igual al de una persona normal, algunas partes de su cuerpo son similares al de un humano, pero otras partes son como demoniacas, como su rostro el cual tiene como colmillos y sus ojos son de color rojo en el centro y negro el resto. El me contó la historia de sus hermanos, y me dijo que me ayudaría a detenerlos, así que me mandó a la tierra, para luchar contigo Manny, según me dijo que debíamos destruir al profeta "Pesar" y "Piedad", cada profeta estando solo es vulnerable, y el Profeta Pesar está cerca de aquí. Debemos ir a donde se encuentre y acabar con él. – al final de estas palabras el Frida ya quería ir por el Profeta Pesar, pero Manny aún necesitaba escuchar algunas respuestas más.

_espera! – Dijo Manny, deteniendo a su amiga – ¿Dónde está ese tal "Inquisidor"?

_Me dijo que aún no podía venir a este mundo, porque sino los profetas podrían pasar a donde él se encontraba y así destruirían cada mundo existente – Dijo Frida – así que por el momento somos tú y yo Manito.

_¿Tendremos que destruirlos a cada profeta nosotros dos solos? – Preguntó algo enojado Manny - ¿no te dijo que nos ayudaría? ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en él?

_no tenemos en nadie más que confiar – dijo Frida – ten Fe Manny, me dijo que vendría y que buscaría "tropas" para ayudarnos a luchar – al cabo de estas últimas palabras, Manny se sintió algo conforme, pero con algo de miedo – ah! El Inquisidor me dijo que por nada del mundo debíamos luchar contra el profeta "verdad", dijo que aunque estuviera solo era mucho más fuerte que los otros profetas, y que lo evitáramos a toda costa; solo lo enfrentaremos cuando el Inquisidor llegue.

_De acuerdo Frida – Dijo Manny – vallamos por Pesar – y ante estas palabras la chica solo asintió y ambos comenzaron su búsqueda del profeta "Pesar".

El plan listo estaba y ya estaba todo en marcha, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la lucha comenzara, que sucedería ahora ¿Manny y Frida lograrías derrotar a los profetas?, ¿El Inquisidor era de confiar? ¿El mundo tendrá salvación alguna?

Al cabo de varios minutos, Manny y Frida no lograban dar con el profeta; caminaban sin encontrar rastro alguno, el miedo era inevitable de sentir, ya que no sabían con lo que se encontrarían ni mucho menos si vencerían. Ambos chicos estaban todo el tiempo juntos para que ninguno se perdiera o fuera atacado de sorpresa. El tiempo pasaba y aún no lograban hallar nada; hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos como si fueran gruñidos de ira, como si una bestia rondara por el lugar, cerca de los chicos. Miraron detenidamente, hasta que lograron ver a una bestia que daba miedo con solo verla, su cuerdo parecía haber sido quemado totalmente, tenía forma del cuerpo de un humano, pero faltaban ciertas parte, como la mitad del rostro, algunos pedazos de los brazos y piernas, se podían ver los hueso y parte de la carne del cuerpo, además de que tenía colmillos, que al parecer eran capaces de desgarrar la carne con una mínima fuerza.

_Ese debe ser uno de los tales guerreros de los que mencionó El Inquisidor – Dijo Frida en murmuro a su amigo – debemos evitarlo.

_Da miedo, pero puedo acabar con él – Dijo Manny, confiado de su fuerza, pero fue detenido por su amiga.

_NO! – Dijo aun en murmureos Frida - ¿crees que estará solo? De seguro hay más de ellos, pero eso es buena señal, de seguro el Profeta Pesar está cerca – y al cabo de estas palabras, tanto Frida como Manny pudieron ver como varios Guerreros más estaban por allí, luego de que siguieran su camino, los chicos siguieron caminando una corta distancia, ya que pudieron ver al Profeta Pesar, cuya forma era el de un cuerpo de humano, con grandes alas de demonio en la espalda, un par de cuernos, colmillos y se podía ver que tenia garras en sus manos.

_Ese es el profeta – Dijeron Manny y Frida al unísono.

_Vamos por él – dijo Manny.

_Andando – Finalizó Frida.

Poco a poco los chicos se acercaron al Profeta, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y se podían escuchar el palpitar de sus corazones. Tenían miedo de no poder vencer al profeta, pero estaban dispuestos a dar todo por lograr su objetivo, destruir a quienes habían acabado con cada ser querido para ellos y que no se cumplan por completo sus planes de aniquilar toda la vida del mundo. Los segundos parecían minutos, el tiempo parecía correr más lento, cada segundo que pasaba, la distancia se hacia mas corta, Manny y Frida se habían colocado detrás de un muro, que al cruzarlo los dejaría frente al profeta Pesar, ambos se miraron a los ojos y saltaron el muro, pero cuando lo hicieron, el Profeta no estaba ahí. Extrañados, Manny y Frida pensaron por varios segundos que sucedió, a donde se había ido el profeta. Luego de unos segundos, se comenzó a escuchar una respiración detrás de los chicos, suceso por el cual girando bruscamente, quedando cara a cara con el profeta Pesar.

_¿Me estaban buscando? – Dijo Pesar en tono sarcástico – pues aquí estoy.

_maldito monstruo – Dijo furioso Manny – te vamos a destruir de una vez por todas.

_Pagaras por lo que les hiciste a nuestras familias y amigos – Dijo con valor y algo de tristeza Frida – te vamos a destruir – al finalizar sus palabras, Pesar comenzó a reír por varios segundos.

_que conmovedora escena – Dijo Pesar – ahora mueran.

Luego de eso, Pesar se preparó para atacar a Manny y a Frida, pero no sin que ambos chicos se prepararan para lo que sería una ardua pelea por el destino del mundo. Manny y Frida debían vencer, el fracaso no era una opción, ya que el futuro del mundo estaba en sus manos; y los profetas no debían vencer, ya que eso solo significaría el fin de la vida misma, pero algo que nadie sabia era que sucedería, ¿realmente podrían vencer Manny y Frida? ¿El profeta Pesar podría ser vencido por ambos chicos? ¿Qué sucedería con el destino del universo? ¿La vida tendría posibilidades de continuar o sería condenada a quedar en la oscuridad?.

Continuará…

_**YEAH! :D tanto tiempo sin escribir por aquí! Que linda sensación es volverlo a hacer!...espero que les guste el capítulo, y les cuento que tengo muchas más ideas para los próximos capítulos…antes de irme quisiera saludar a mis amigas Manchita Purple-Blue, Fiore-star (nenita ;) ) Fridanikte, Oceangirl24, La tigresa dj, etc etc etc jejejeje ah! Y para una gran amiga cuya cuenta es "JimmyxCindy", ella crea historias de la serie "Jimmy Neutron, el niño genio", recomiendo que lean sus historias porque la verdad que son excelentes, no esta relacionado con la serie "El Tigre", pero si a Fanfiction y pues, solo les recomiendo que lean sus fics, son realmente muy buenos, por lo menos a mi me gustaron jejeje...tambien quiero desearle mucha suerte a mis amigas, mencionadas anteriormente, con las historias que están creando y recomiendo que las lean…por ultimo!...FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS/AS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Mucha suerte en todo lo que se propongan y a pesar de las dificultades nunca se rindan!...espero continuar pronto con la historia, cosa que voy a tener que hacer para el 2012, porque voy a estar ocupado con esto de prepararse para las festividades…pero bue, valdrá la pena saludos para todos/as…atentamente: Espartano.**_

_**P.D: si pueden y quieren dejen un Review! jajaja si tienen algún consejo o simplemente quieren decirme algo, se los agradecería mucho…ahora si, chau chau jeje :D**_


End file.
